


Strange Enchanted Boy

by StarlitMorning



Category: Captain America (Movies), Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitMorning/pseuds/StarlitMorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stucky/Moulin Rouge AU. It started on Tumblr and now has a life of its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoulWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulWriter/gifts).



Strange Enchanted Boy

(Play Nature Boy)

Bucky sits in an empty room, typing. "This is a story about love. Of how I met the love of my life.. and lost him. He was the most beautiful creature you ever saw... the star of the Moulin Rouge.

I first came to Paris... one year ago."

\-----------

Bucky Barnes left America in search of love and adventure. He knew his family would demand that he marry soon, and joining himself to a woman was simply not an option for Bucky. He'd tried - and failed - to take pleasure with a woman. His true desire had never been fulfilled, though. He wasn't even sure how to find it.

The day he got off the train and made his way to Montmartre, he sensed that he was at the start of something incredible. The sun was setting as he decided to go into a dingy apartment building with a sign outside advertising space for rent.

It wasn't long before he befriended a small troupe of actors living next door: Sam, a strong, cunning young man of African descent; Antonio, a passionate and witty Spaniard; and Natalya, a brilliant Russian-born beauty.

Bucky helped them push through a particularly tricky scene of writing and they insisted he meet Steve, or Stephan Rousseau. Perhaps then, they could turn their idea into an incredible bohemian play.

"Where do I find him?" Bucky asked, eyes wide.

"The Moulin Rouge."

\-----------

In a dressing room deep inside the dance hall, three women sat around Steve, painting his face. Steve was slim, delicate, and an object of desire. He had the power to make men - large, strong men - melt and take a pleasure they never imagined wanting before.

"You best be ready, I'm coming in," his boss echoed through the door. Monsieur Fury dressed like a soldier, in colorful garb, with lace around his collar.

He tipped Steve's chin up. "They're going to love you. But first, you'll need this."

Fury held up a shimmering blue dress.

"It's beautiful," Steve cooed, smiling.

"Tonight," Fury said, "you'll meet Duke Alexander. I need you to make him very happy. He's going to keep this place open and give us a chance to grow... turn it into a theater so you can be... a real star."

Steve beamed. "Show me the way."

\---------

(Play Diamonds)

Steve danced, twirled and made his way across the floor as the sea of eyes watched. First, stunned as they realized the beautiful creature was not a woman, then overcome with desire as they realized they wanted him all the same.

Bucky was no different, seated in the special box seat he was sure he'd been led to by mistake. He couldn't speak up about it once the show began, and the Sparkling Diamond made his way over.

Bucky's breath caught in his throat as Steve appeared to be dancing just for him, shimmering and shaking across the floor. He took Bucky's hand and pulled him into an intense round of dancing. Laughing and giggling, Steve tugged him close, taking his top hat from him and placing it on his own head.

"Come with me," Steve murmured, pink lips brushing Bucky's ear as he led him from the dance floor to a secluded room deep within the Moulin Rouge. Hidden in the back of the property, and shaped like a large hollow elephant, the room was Steve's personal pleasure house, where he brought men he'd seduced into bed before.

Steve pushed Bucky to sit down on the bed, satin red sheets beneath him, as he dropped to his knees and rubbed his hands over Bucky's thighs.

"Mmm, you're a strong one," Steve purred, hand sliding to cup Bucky's hardening length through his trousers. "Shall we begin?"


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky's heart caught in his throat. His mind raced. He knew he was supposed to talk to Steve about something, but he couldn't remember anything with those incredible hands teasing him. 

"Mmm... let's make love," Steve said, nuzzling at Bucky's crotch. 

Bucky was fairly sure he would pass out at any moment.

"You want to make love, don't you?" Steve pawed at Bucky's trousers. "Time to unleash the tiger," he purred, unbuttoning them.

"Wait!" Bucky said, rolling away and standing up. He paused.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's a little bit funny... this feeling inside," Bucky said. "I'm... not one of those who can easily hide. Is... this okay, is this what you want?"

Steve sat up then, sliding a hand between his own legs. He started to stroke himself openly.

"Mmm, yes, this is what I want, naughty words," he moaned, hand picking up speed as Bucky's eyes widened. 

(Play Your Song)

Steve's eyes flew open in shock as Bucky began to sing. The love song filled the room and spilled out into the night. He leapt out of bed and danced with him, twirling and smiling.

When Bucky was finished, Steve pulled him in close and kissed him. Their lips locked together feverishly as Steve's hands wandered, slipping beneath the waistband of Bucky's trousers. Squeezing one cheek firmly, he swallowed his answering gasp.

"I can't believe it," he said, "I'm in love. With a charming, handsome, talented duke."

"Duke?"

"Not that the title's important, of course."

"I'm not a duke."

"What?"

Bucky felt the heat slip out of their embrace in seconds. "I'm a friend of Antonio's," he said, confused.

"Oh no," Steve said, clearly distraught. "You've got to get out!"

"But why?"

Steve nearly shoved Bucky out the window to get him to hide as Monsieur Fury knocked loudly.

Duke Alexander strode in pompously, as Bucky peered out from a food cart. He watched uneasily as Steve seduced him, getting him onto his back and gesturing dramatically for Bucky to leave. He finally did, but not until after Steve made the duke leave, promising all manner of pleasures at their next meeting.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened if you were found?" Steve asked, panicked and gasping.

He couldn't catch his breath, and began coughing. Bucky held his shoulders, then cradled him, gently rubbing his back until his breathing evened out.

"Does that happen often?" Bucky asked, his face full of concern. 

"Only in exceedingly stressful situations."

"Like lying to protect the man you love?"

"What makes you think I love you?"

Bucky's face fell. "But.. you said so."

"Oh my dear," Steve said, blue eyes fluttering in an exasperated sigh. "I'm paid to make men believe what they want to believe."

"Then... you don't feel anything at all?" Bucky's arms still rested on Steve's slim body. His eyes looked sad.

"I can't afford to fall in love. It's not that I don't want to." He cupped Bucky's face reassuringly. "It's all right."

"No, it's not. How can you live without love?"

"I manage." 

Bucky pursed his lips. "I think you're missing out." He brushed a hand sweetly through Steve's hair. 

Steve smiled. "If love were free, I'd be yours in a heartbeat," he said. 

"Perhaps tonight... we could pretend you are free."

"What?"

"Just one night... in the name of love," Bucky asked, almost pleading.

(Play Elephant Love Medley)

Steve blushed as Bucky serenaded him once more, then joined in, the two of them singing their dreams and dancing together.

"You're gonna be bad for business... I can tell." Steve purred as he kissed Bucky passionately. He took Bucky back to bed, this time peeling off his jacket and trousers and opening his shirt.

Steve shimmied out of the blue dress, his angled, lean body wrapped in a bodice, with tights and garters. Bucky nearly swallowed his tongue.

Steve knelt on the bed between Bucky's legs, crawling ever closer to his cock. He smiled when he kissed it, nuzzled it, licked it. 

Bucky stared, wide eyed and panting, as Steve's lips encircled him and sank down, enveloping him in perfect heat.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky panted for breath when Steve finished him off and the two of them lay in bed together.

He rolled onto his side and gazed at Steve.

"I love you," he said, cupping Steve's face in one hand. Steve smiled at him but it wasn't quite relaxed. 

"Darling, I believe you think that you do... but I am a courtesan. Men often tell me they love me."

"But I'm not with you because of a business transaction," Bucky argued, pouting. "And I love all of you, even the un-sexy parts."

Steve raised a challenging eyebrow. "And exactly what about me is un-sexy?"

Bucky grinned playfully. He reached for Steve's foot.

"Well, maybe these. Nothing wrong with them... but not particularly sexy. That's not why I love them though."

Steve was intrigued. "Okay, I'll bite. Why then?"

"Your feet... have carried you every step of your life. Every place you've been, lie you've told, decision you've made. Every morning and every night. And less than a day ago... they brought you to me." Bucky kissed the top of Steve's foot lightly. 

"That's why I love them," he said, blue eyes shining with love.

Steve was completely undone. He burrowed into the blankets next to Bucky, throwing slender arms around him and nearly giggling with joy as he was wrapped in warm, strong arms.

Steve nuzzled Bucky's neck as he cuddled him. "Well, I'm glad that's settled, because I believe I'm in love with you, too."


End file.
